Darkness
by artemisjones
Summary: There were something that prevents young hero from sleeping every night: wild coldness, evil darkness and the sounds of silent screams... Richard John Grayson is helpless. Note: Every character and places belong to DC Comics.


He walked around the school garden, staring at the peaceful trees. It was a bright and sunny day, which was very unlikely for Gotham. But young boy knew it meant something bad for the city.

Last night was very tiring. Richard John Grayson was in action just like every other night. It had been four years since he really got a peaceful sleep.

No, it hadn't been four years.

Four years and six months.

Six months because Bruce Wayne had been trying to adopt him for that long time. His hometown, Romania, wanted the boy to be back in the country. If not, they wanted him to be in a place where all the other children like him went to: Orphanage.

Gotham City saw sending the boy back to the Romania very expensive. They thought him as a circus freak, like the rest of the world did. So, they didn't send him back there.

However, they didn't place him in an orphanage, neither. They put him in a juvenile center, where he got bullied and emotionally abused by the older boys.

He didn't give up. He fought, because he knew there was someone who really cared about him. And this person showed up. Every other boys and guards were shocked to see the man and his British Butler right there. It was unbelievable, but...

Bruce Wayne adopted him.

So, he went with the billionaire. Soon, young boy discovered Bruce was The Batman, before he asked the man to train him. Bruce refused at the first. Later, he couldn't refuse because Richard was already ready to be trained.

After those days, he became Robin and protected the Dark City within The Dark Knight.

Now, he sat down under a tree. Thought about whatever happened just a few months ago, how his life turned out to be a freaking nothing after Bruce got lost and took Alfred with him.

How did it all happened? Even Richard himself didn't know. It was a mystery. All he knew about was; there was a explosion in the cave that night. And Bruce tried to save him from dying once more. Alfred came down to see what happened, but soon, he was gone too.

No, they weren't dead. They were just missing.

They went missing on his birthday. Now, his birthday was his death day.

Richard John Grayson was dead for the world. Everyone accepted him as that. Bruce was murdered by him. This was what they wanted to think. Everyone was doing their best to send the boy to juvie and no one believed him. But there was no way he would give up.

Young boy was gonna fight. Even if it meant that he was going to die.

 **01 | Feeling**

"Happy Birthday, Richard!"

Screams of the crowd was getting louder and louder by every little present that Richard opened. Barbara, who wore a beautiful red dress for the party, pushed other people out of the way and stopped the boy before he started to open the other gift.

"Take mine, first!" She said, giving him a little box which was wrapped up. Richard took the present from her.

"Thanks, Babs!" He smiled "You didn't have to." Barbara winked and got back to her place within the other people. Suddenly, the screams got louder and there was no hope in understanding any words that the people said.

Young boy was worried when he couldn't see Bruce in the crowd anymore. There were lots of people and he didn't even know nearly all of them. They were just random snob people. But Bruce would be there and protect him from harm.

The worry and anxiousness ended when he saw Bruce at the end of the tail of people. Older man was carrying a big, square box while checking the younger up to see if he was alright. Richard threw a smile to Bruce's way, which was returned sooner than he thought.

"Open it, Birthday Boy!"

The voices made him jump from his place. Thirteen year old boy opened the present between his fingers. What Barbara bought him made him feel better.

A little pocket toy with a robin as a accessory.

Richard whispered to himself, being careful about not to let anyone hear it "...Thank you, Barbara." He didn't know why he didn't want the people to hear what he said, but he just felt like his throat went numb.

Not only his throat, his whole body became numb and he slowly lost control of his mind.

Everybody was laughing, so why was he feeling like this?

Why was he feeling like something bad was going to happen?

He looked at Bruce with much more worry in his eyes, now. The older man narrowed his eyes and moved his mouth silently.

 _What's wrong?_

He opened his mouth to respond but changed his mind when he heard the voices getting louder in his head. "What the hell is going on?" He asked to himself. The voices were, like, attacking his brain.

 _C'mon, one more photo!_

 _Smile, boy!_

 _Open the other presents!_

 _We can't believe that you grew up so much!_

Who were those people? Why were they acting like they had known him for a good thirteen years?

"Dick, is something bothering you?" A hand, Bruce's hand, was placed on top of his right shoulder. The billionaire kneeled down next to him, then sighed. "I know it wasn't the best idea of mine, but after this complicated party, what about going to our favourite café shop and have some drink?" He said silently.

Richard nodded and smiled brightly at the man's words. "That is how I exactly planned for this day to pass. I'd love to join you, Bruce."

"Then, it's settled." He paused "Oh, this is for you."

The Playboy gave a big box to the boy. Richard ripped the bows and other accessories from the box. Finally, he saw a smaller, much smaller, box inside of the bigger one. He chuckled at Bruce's small but awkward sense of humor before opening the small box.

...A thousand dollars worth gift card?

"I know, you may wanted to have those PlayStation or Nintendo's all the other teenagers do, but you are way more different than them. That's why I got lost in many choices." Bruce said, while the crowd 'aw'ed at the scene.

"Thank you, Bruce!" Richard hugged the man. "Even knowing you went to the teenage shopping centers just to buy me a gift makes me feel incredible!" Everybody laughed within the father and son.

Until Richard felt the pain in his head again.

 _You don't deserve these..._

 _You don't deserve his love..._

 _He doesn't care, he uses you._

 _You are just a worthless cr-_

And there was blackness afterwards...

 **"Wake up, you freak!"**

Richard opened his eyes to see the guard looking down at him. "...What do you want?"

"What do I want? It is not me the one who wants somethin' from ya, It's a freckled redhead who wants to see ya."

Wally? He came?

Richard's lips quirked into a little smile, at least there was someone who still cared about what really happened. Because Richard, himself, wasn't so sure about that anymore.

 **AN:** **Hope You Guys Liked It!**


End file.
